deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bad Seed
"The Bad Seed" is the 18th episode of Devious Maids. Summary Nicholas is jealous over Marisol's growing friendship with her book editor. Lucinda crosses the line with Rosie. A new visitor creates problems for Carmen. Tony makes a decision that doesn't sit well with Evelyn. Things get complicated for Valentina and Ethan. Plot Valentina is making out with Ethan when he accidentally calls her his "girlfriend", leading them to have to talk about their relationship and eventually officiate it. However, Genevieve then arrives to tell the maid that Remi has returned from Africa and he's very sick; she whisks Valentina back to the Delatour mansion, to Ethan's jealousy, to see a bed-bound Remi. He is still in love with her and is very interested in getting back together, but she is unable to talk about that right now, and when he tells her that he loves her, she simply replies with, "Okay." Genevieve finds this odd and Valentina ends up admitting to her former employer that she's seeing someone else. As such, Genevieve forbids Valentina from seeing Remi again, for she believes that heartbreak will hinder his getting better. Zoila walks in and wonders what's going on, but Genevieve tells her that Valentina was just leaving. Later, Valentina approaches her mother in need of advice, finally deciding to forgive her for making Remi go to the Congo without her. Zoila can't advise her daughter on this matter though because it very much needs to be her decision, and later Valentina is very touched when Ethan offers to step aside and allow she and Remi to be together. This act of nobility solidifies him as her choice, and the two of them kiss. She then returns to Remi's bedside and tells him about her new boyfriend, making it clear that things are over between them. She assures him that she still loves him, but he tells her that, honestly, that just makes it worse. He is later feeling better and goes downstairs to his mother and Zoila, asking the latter if she could talk Valentina into being with him. However, Zoila refuses to get wrapped up in her daughter's business again... but Genevieve makes a promise to her son that if Valentina is what he wants then she will get her for him. Rosie is scolded by Lucinda when Miguel keeps disrupting her with an RC car, with Lucinda wondering why the maid even bought her son such an expensive toy in the first place. Rosie reveals that it was in fact Kenneth who bought it, which seems to upset Lucinda somewhat deeply. Later, Rosie heads to the store while Miguel is taking a nap, but when he wakes up he drives the RC car right into Lucinda and makes it so she ends up toppling over. Because of this, Lucinda spanks the little boy, and when Rosie hears of this she is furious. Not believing in violence, she tells Lucinda that if she wants to discipline children then she should get some of her own, which Lucinda tells her was a very cruel thing to say. Rosie proceeds to have lunch with the girls; while Marisol agrees that Lucinda was wrong to spank Rosie's son, Zoila believes spanking is a proven way of raising a child, and Carmen simply can't be bothered to pay attention and talks of her sexual exploits instead. Rosie later accidentally smashes the sculpture Lucinda has been working on for a long time now and, to avoid getting fired, she pretends that Miguel did it and proceeds to yell at him in Spanish, making Lucinda think she's harshly disciplining her child when in fact she's shouting niceties at him. Lucinda later sees Kenneth with Miguel and Rosie notices that it makes her sad, and so she approaches her and wonders what's wrong. Lucinda explains how, after her father spanked her for the first time, she turned into a model daughter... until the age of 15 when she met a boy and fell pregnant, and her father wouldn't let her keep the baby. She assumed that he just didn't have room in his heart for another child, but now she sees him with Miguel and she knows it's not true, and it makes her feel even more scorned over the fact that she wasn't able to keep her little girl. Rosie is deeply sympathetic. Evelyn finishes up having sex with Tony and decides that she'd like to get him something nice in gratitude for him reigniting her passionate side. He requests that she let him have his own room in the main house, as opposed to the pool house he's currently living in, but Evelyn refuses, in spite of protesting that he's a real man and not just some dog she can keep in a cage. Later, he tries moving into the main house anyway, refusing to take "no" for an answer and assuring Evelyn that, in time, she'll come to appreciate this display of masculinity. She asks if this is the price she must pay for passion, and he tells her that it is... but he's worth it. The two of them then go out to dinner together in Burbank and Tony is handed a $900 bill; he asks Evelyn to pay it because he cannot afford to do so, but she says that she wouldn't dream of emasculating him in such a manner. She then introduces him to the maitre d', her old friend Angelo, and makes clear that Tony will be harmed should he fail to pay. Of course, Evelyn would be happy to cover the bill if her lover were to move back into the pool house and behave. Tony reluctantly agrees to do so and Evelyn makes clear that he can screw her, but he can't screw with her. Carmen is unhappy that Spence's nephew is to be staying with them for a while, and said nephew is soon revealed to be Ty McKay, the same Beverly Hills robber who attempted suicide outside Alejandro's memorial. Carmen knows about the suicide attempt, but not that he's partially responsible for her late fiancé's death. Fearing that he may try to kill himself again, Carmen gives him a plastic knife with which to cut his steak, but he assures that she doesn't need to tiptoe around him and is even fine with it when she cracks a joke at his expense. Thinking Ty deserves to have some fun, Carmen later tells him that he should invite a few friends over; to her shock, when she returns with the chips and dip, the house is full of people and a full-blown party is taking place. Ty refuses to end it, even threatening to harm himself, and so Carmen calls the police to have it shut down. When they arrive, they try to arrest Ty for drinking alcohol; Carmen tries to get them to stop and ends up "assaulting" an officer, meaning that both she and her employer's nephew get locked in a cell over at the station. Ty starts spilling all his woes but Carmen says that he can't talk to her about pain until he's seen the light go out in the eyes of someone he loves, explaining all about how she was there when Alejandro Rubio was murdered. Ty is shocked and guilty and, when his uncle comes to bail them both out, he apologizes to Carmen from the bottom of his heart. However, she assures that it's okay; after all, it's not like it was his fault. Marisol has her book editor Kim Rampton come over and when Nick returns home, he is shocked to discover that Kim is a man, clearly uncomfortable with his fiancée spending so much time with him. He tries assuring Marisol that her editor wants to sleep with her, but Marisol, thinking she's not Kim's type because he's married to a blue-eyed blonde, assures him that's she's wrong and even goes as far as to invite Kim to dinner the following night so that Nick can see that he's wrong. Of course, he's not, because Kim gets very drunk and reveals that he's getting a divorce after his wife caught him sleeping with one of his female authors on a book tour, then saying that he's sick of blondes and would like a spicy, ethnic brunette like Marisol. Thanks to Kim's behavior, Nick later forbids Marisol from going on her book tour when her novel is published, but she tells him that that decision is not up to him. He then asks if she wants to be alone with him, growing louder and angrier, before unveiling that he cannot go through all the uncertainty and paranoia again. Marisol wonders what he means and Nick reveals that Dahlia had an affair. This comes as yet another surprise to Marisol regarding Nick's past, but she assures him that she will never be unfaithful to him. He sees this as good because he's not himself when he's jealous; they kiss, but Nick grows too forceful, meaning Marisol has to push him off of her. Not himself indeed... Later, Ty helps Spence clean up all the mess caused by the party, offering to take a trash bag out to the trash cans outside in the stead of his uncle. While out there, Ty is met by Ethan, who seems a heck of a lot shadier than usual. As it turns out, Ethan is the leader of the Beverly Hills robbers, and he is unhappy with the fact that Ty posed a risk to their exposure. When Ty brings up the fact that Carter killed Alejandro, Ethan tells him that that might not be how the rest of them remember things, threatening to throw him under the bus and blame him for the accident should he fail to keep his mouth shut. Trivia *Although credited, Tom Irwin (Adrian Powell) and Joanna P. Adler (Opal Sinclair) are absent from this episode. *Guest star Richard Ruccolo (Kim Rampton) portrayed the role of Scott, a man from a bar who protagonist Lynette Scavo goes home with but fails to be intimate with due to the feelings she still has for her estranged husband, in the episode "The Art of Making Art" of Desperate Housewives. Meanwhile, co-star Stacy Hall (Officer Ford) portrayed the role of a guard in the seventh season episode "Pleasant Little Kingdom". Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 2x05 (The Bad Seed) Promo Devious Maids - 2x05 (The Bad Seed) Sneak Peek 1 Devious Maids - 2x05 (The Bad Seed) Sneak Peek 2 Devious Maids - 2x05 (The Bad Seed) Sneak Peek 3 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 205 01.png Promo 205 02.png Promo 205 03.png Promo 205 04.png Promo 205 05.png Promo 205 06.png Promo 205 07.png Promo 205 08.png Promo 205 09.png Promo 205 10.png Promo 205 11.png Promo 205 12.png Promo 205 13.png Promo 205 14.png References Category:Season 2 Episodes